


pool chan

by knic28



Category: Free!
Genre: Crack, M/M, i dont know man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wrote this one when i was almost asleep too this is the worst idea i have ever had</p>
            </blockquote>





	pool chan

bark bark barrararrak

  
hey dont bark at the pool-chan B B B baka i said at him

  
my name is haru fujioka and boy am i tsunder. so tsunderee u could fry an egg.

  
nah just kidding

  
if u try frying lil break u in half and have my orca bf come yell @ u

but hes kinda like bertl fubar so be might shy @ u nstad

  
hes kinda cool tho

  
he can swim

  
like me

  
so like

  
??

  
what else do you NEED in a bf?

  
no is the answer

  
none

  
anyhoo

  
pool chan was gettin barked @ by this rachet hoe doge and i was like

  
i aint havin that

  
so i barked back

  
stupid baka kid

  
lol gotta love a bark from me

  
dont mess w/pool chan

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly cannot understand this one


End file.
